An example of a board connector has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-326049. In securing a housing of the connector mounted with a terminal fitting to a printed circuit board, board securing portions laterally extended are integrally formed at lower ends of opposite sides of the housing, and screws inserted from a back side of the circuit board are screwed into screw holes formed in the board securing portions.